


Open Waters

by LadyFogg



Series: Constantine Oneshots & Prompts [31]
Category: Constantine (Comic), Constantine (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Hellblazer, Hellblazer & Related Fandoms
Genre: Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFogg/pseuds/LadyFogg
Summary: John comforts you after you manage to get out of a toxic relationship.





	Open Waters

**Author's Note:**

> Fic Song: Open Waters (feat. Lights) by blessthefall
> 
> Commission Fic

 

You don’t know how long you’ve been sitting there staring at the wall but you’re sure it’s been several hours. Maybe even days. After months of being on an emotional rollercoaster, it’s a relief to be numb. Part of you knows you have to move, maybe eat something or even get a drink of water, but you can’t bring yourself to put in the effort. Your fingers are loosely curled around your cell phone. The battery had died some time ago, though you can’t remember when exactly. 

After you left your boyfriend’s place... _ ex- _ boyfriend’s place...you had driven until you were in danger of running out of gas. You barely made it to the motel before your car sputtered and died. That’s where you are now, and where you’d remain until your ride comes, or your money runs out. 

Trapped in your own head, you miss the soft knock on the door and the click of the lock as it’s picked. You only react when you hear your name being called followed by, “Love, you here?”

You don’t bother speaking, knowing Constantine’s spotted you by the way he swears under his breath. The cool night air whips through the open door, wafting the scent of cigarettes in your direction. The smell only intensifies as John shuts the door and crosses the room. It’s not until he comes to kneel in front of you that you finally tear your gaze from the cracked wall. 

John’s tired eyes are soft as he reaches out to stroke your cheek and says, “Got your message.”

A sudden flood of emotions hits you like a tidal wave and fresh tears begin to fall. You throw yourself off the bed and into his lap, your arms flung around his neck. John loses his balance and sits on the floor with an “Oof!”

Regardless, he returns the embrace, clutching you tight. “You’re safe now,” he says, rubbing your back. “Were you followed?”

You shake your head. “I don’t think so,” you say. It’s the first time you’ve spoken in hours and your voice cracks when you do. 

“Good,” John declares. “You’re frozen. How about I draw you a nice bath, yeah?”

Soaking in hot water actually sounded like a wonderful idea. As you and John move to stand, your stomach lets out a loud growl and you suddenly realize how famished you are. 

“When’s the last time you ate, love?” John asks. When you shrug in response, he looks less than pleased. “Thought that might be the case. Chas sent some food along. He’ll be by tomorrow with the cab to come get us. We’ll take you to the Mill House. Safest place for you.”

Your shoulders slump and some of the tension leaves your body. There’s no way your ex will be able to find you there. John helps you to sit on the edge of the bed before he carefully cups your face so you’re staring up at him. Now that you’re looking properly, you can see he’s relieved that you’re safe. He places a kiss on your forehead before he slips into the bathroom. 

You hear the sound of the water running in the tub and then he’s back seconds later, taking your hand and helping you to your feet. The bathroom is already starting to fill with steam as hot water cascades into the tub. 

“Can you take it from here, love? Or did you need good ol’ Johnny’s help getting undressed?” He’s obviously being cheeky and it’s enough to make you smile again. 

“I think I can handle it,” you say. 

John gives you a mock pout. “Suit yourself,” he says, turning his back on you as he leaves. “Take all the time you need. I’ll be right on the other side of the door.”

“John…” He pauses as you call his name, glancing back over his shoulder. “Thank you. So much.”

With a smile and a wink, John nods and closes the door behind him. Alone once more, you feel an odd sense of peace this time. From the other room, you hear the sound of the TV and John moving about, and it’s enough to settle any remaining anxiety. The bath is exactly what you need. Aching muscles are soothed by the hot water and you scrub from head to toe, not getting out until the water starts to turn cold. Dressed in fresh, comfortable clothes, you feel human once more.

In the bedroom, John has kicked off his shoes and is lounging on the bed, smoking a cigarette while he watches the local news. The moment he sees you emerge, however, he turns the TV off. John stubs his cigarette out in the ashtray on the nightstand, before turning on his side to face you. 

“I’m proud of you, love,” he says. “Not many people make it out of the situation you were in.”

Those dark feelings start to creep up on you and you push them away. “I don’t want to talk about that right now,” you say. “I just...I can’t…”

Immediately John puts his arms around you, holding you tightly through the layers of blankets. “We don’t have to,” he says. “Just wanted to say I’m proud is all.”

You've never been this close to John, though it's not for a lack of desire. There has always been this underlying attraction to him which you pushed away since you were seeing someone. But here and now, and after everything you’ve been through, you can’t help but lean in. 

John’s eyebrows furrow with confusion until your nose brushes his and he realizes what’s going through your mind. His hand cups your cheek, staring deep into your eyes. He’s searching for permission, for confirmation that he’s reading your intentions correctly. Your self-consciousness prevents you from taking the leap, yet you still lean in, your mouth as close as it can be without touching his.

The air around you stills and John’s eyes grow hooded as he carefully tips your head back. When his lips finally touch yours, unbearable heat floods through your body. Too drained and overwhelmed to move, you sink into the mattress, kissing John with as much enthusiasm as you can muster. 

He’s being gentle with you as if he’s afraid you’ll shatter. But you don’t want him to be gentle. This is the first time you’ve felt anything in hours and you want more. You reach up to take his hand, heart fluttering as he entwines his fingers with yours. 

“John,” you sigh between kisses. “Can you touch me?”

“That wise, love?”

You don’t know. You don’t care. All you can think about is what it would feel like to have John’s hand between your legs. 

“Please?” You push his hand under the blanket, arching your back so your body presses along his. Even with the blanket between you, you can still feel the hardness of him. 

John’s lips twitch into a grin and he gives you a long look, before kissing you again. Nimble fingers duck under the band of your shorts, stroking the soft skin of your inner thigh. He draws back to look you in the eye while a teasing finger swipes along your folds. Your heart leaps into your throat and you have to swallow thickly as your mouth fills with saliva. 

Two fingers carefully spread you open, swirling through your wetness. Your skin erupts with goosebumps. The hand clutching his wrist releases and you stroke his arm in encouragement. John makes a small noise in the back of his throat, and then he’s kissing you with fierce control. He’s controlling himself, trying to go slow for your sake. But with every rub and stroke, the world melts away, and you find yourself aching for more. 

“John,” you whimper between kisses, thighs tightening around his hand. “Oh, John.”

He groans your name in response, mouth moving from yours only to trail kisses to your neck. His finger pushes into you, and you gasp in excitement as you wrap your arms around his shoulders. 

“Bloody gorgeous, love,” John coos in your ear as a second finger joins the first. He keeps them buried in as far as he can, and when he crooks them the right way, you see stars. 

You shout, biting your lip at the last second to try to stifle the sound. John gives a deep chuckle as his teeth graze your earlobe. He moves his fingers the same way again and your body convulses with pleasure. You’re barely able to catch your breath and yet John keeps going, relentless in his effort to leave you a quivering, groaning mess of a person. 

Your toes begin to curl and you can feel your impending orgasm deep in your gut. As John keeps stroking, your hips move along with his hand, until he pushes his hand down and holds you against the bed. With his fingers buried deep inside and the heel of his palm rubbing circles around your clit, there’s no way you can last. 

Grabbing his hair, you yank his head back for a kiss, but John’s lips hover just out of reach. His eyes are aflame with lust as he drinks in the sight of you, needy and panting beneath him. He wants to watch you unravel and after a few more hurried movements, you grant him his wish. You moan his name as you come, trying to keep your eyes on him until your lids flutter close on their own.

John places the gentlest of kisses on the corner of your lips as he continues to stroke you through your orgasm. “I’ve got you, love,” he mutters. “Always will.”


End file.
